


Metamorphosis

by BrittleBonedMethHead



Category: Original Work
Genre: Satire, basically a fic about an inside joke lmao, dont take this story seriously, its the result of ritalin usage and my own desire to make my friends laugh, once again pls dont take this seriously its meant to be as stupid as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittleBonedMethHead/pseuds/BrittleBonedMethHead
Summary: The year is 2033. The Australian government is at its most unstable and sociopolitical unrest only continues to deepen. Revolution is inevitable. Told through the eyes of the many who were subjected, all of whom harbouring some sort of connection with one another, the astronomical impact of radical change is explored on both an individual and international level. Change is coming, and on more levels than one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary:  
> Lucy, a cat lady who had just earned her Doctorate, is spurred towards the change she wishes to see in society so she can exercise her talents with no fear.

So many long years spent in university, battling against an education system built upon economic elitism and systemic ableism… and she had won.

As she proudly hung the framed Doctorate of Biology on the wall, Lucy took a step back to proudly admire her growing collection of academic achievements and titles, the new addition snugly settling between her now pathetic Bachelor of Arts degree and the hard-earned Master of Science degree - trophies of the other beasts she had gallantly slain.

She couldn’t help it. Lucy just loved to learn, and she had mastered the way of the brain.

No topic was unreachable for the big-tiddy goth girl any more. Although it took a while, she firmly grasped the reins to control her motivation, taking her on long journeys through each subject and task. She wielded her sword of endless knowledge and sliced down each obstacle that even dared to cross her path. Her hands would sometimes slip - but that was okay, all that meant was that it was time to slow down, whip up a mug of tea, and relax while playing a cosy game on her Wii 2. Lucy was so proud of herself - it took many years, but she was the master of her own brain. With this immense power and qualification, she was now equipped with the abilities to apply them on a greater scale. A much greater scale.

One of her many cats - this one an overweight barrel of grey fluff - pushed open the door and slowly prowled past the scattered sheets of paper that featured scribbles and diagrams of his brothers and sisters, a bookshelf featuring heavily annotated copies of Tokyo Mew Mew, and finally his mother’s legs in which he affectionately brushed up against before heading for his daily nap at her messy desk.

Lucy finally turned her attention away from her latest achievement and joined the fat little bastard, gently scratching behind his ears as she found herself enraptured in his content purrs. The great tenderness she felt for the lazy cat would sometimes begin to pulse like a quivering muscle, the skin peeling away to reveal the bloody green veins that threatened to burst and spill out her insurmountable longing and jealousy. How much better life would be… liberated from human responsibility, a burdening construction manufactured to give meaningless lives something to do from the second they are expelled from the womb to the body’s eternal rotting inside of a wooden box, buried deep into the Earth which will one day meet its own demise-

She was suddenly yanked out of her thoughts as the familiar synth melody of the Crab Rave rang out - a nostalgic reminder of a simpler time. It was then three-thirty PM, and yet another artifact of the past awaited on the other side of the phone line for their scheduled weekly call. Her sibling. Lucy pulled out the expensive iPhone 24 she had bought second-hand and brought it to her exasperated ears.

“Hi Bea.”

“Hi Luce,” the familiar voice greeted back, “or should I say Doctor Lucy now?”

“Yes. You should. I’ll be getting all sorts of pussy soon.”

“You gross little bitch.” Bea was beyond questioning the revolting words of their older sister who merely smirked at their ignorance. “So… what are you even going to do with that doctorate anyway? I never really thought of you to be the science type. Or any type for that matter, dumbass.”

The big-tiddied goth girl leaned back on her swivel chair. “Oh you know… become a felinologist… if it’s a real job or thing… nah, it’s a real thing. I think.”

“You think, or you know?” came the stern response. “Andrea knew exactly what she was gonna do after getting her degree, and look where that took her!”

Lucy sighed. “Aren’t you placing a bit too high of an expectation on me? She became the bloody Prime Minister! Besides, I don’t really feel comfortable about that comparison…”

“Oh,” Bea realised. “Yeah, for the sake of your health, let’s not imagine that same crash and burn happening to you, even though I think it’s very likely.”

An awkward silence followed until Bea chimed in yet again.

“Well… how about Jacob and Wren? They both moved to South Korea and Jacob has a great career as a dancer! And Wren… shit, they prove my point.”

“They sure do! Moving there impulsively to support Jacob really paid off.”

Bea groaned in defeat. “Fine, you got me there. But getting a somewhat sustainable pay for illustrating kids books isn't a possibility for everyone.”

“Y’know,” Lucy remarked as she steered the conversation to another topic, “all this talk about our old friends makes me wonder where Quinn is.”

“Same, I haven’t heard from him in years. Where did he move to again?”

“I think it was Cyprus.”

“Huh. Hope he’s doing well, I suppose.”

“And Alex too. It’s basically impossible to communicate to Americans these days,” Lucy noted.

Bea made an agreeable and sympathetic hum.

“So… anyway, what are your plans tonight? Are you gonna celebrate getting your doctorate or…?”

“Nah, not really. It’s just the cats and I tonight.”

“By ‘cats’, I hope you’re not also including Kat…” Bea murmured.

“What’s your problem with her and Fletch anyway?”

“Lucy, I don’t think hanging out with them so closely is… I don’t know, good for you. Dragging you out in the middle of the night for weird ‘meetings’, the fact that they both managed to convince you to study science is bloody beyond me…”

Lucy scoffed. “That’s just how we express our friendship. Are you questioning that?”

“Well yeah, of course I am! They’re both so strange, and I think the fact you hang out with them so often is the reason you’ve gotten stranger too. Like, all of a sudden you’re constantly ‘too busy’ to see me, you’re talking about pussy all the damn time. I knew you were a degenerate, but not to this degree!”

Lucy chuckled, her glasses glinting as she pushed them up her nose bridge. This ignorance was comforting. 

“First you, and now Nik is going insane-”

“Oi,” Bea’s sister snapped. “Don’t bring Nik into this. I have nothing to do with whatever’s going on with her, and Kat’s taking good care of her.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, but come on Luce, even you can’t deny that she’s being kind of scary and inappropriate. I swear to God if I get one more text about-”

“I get it, I get it. It scares me too.”

Yet another awkward pause emerged, only for Bea to split through it once again.

“Um… so are you gonna ask how I’m doing or...?”

Lucy stood from her desk and headed to the kitchen. “Fine. How are you?”

“Yeah, okay I guess, not that you’d know because you barely speak to me anymore.”

Even the sight of her pantry full of cat food, tea and dry spaghetti could not soften the blow of that comment.

“Anyway, Phoebe’s having a premature mid-life crisis. She’s going on and on about-”

“If even you reckon I’m too busy for this chat, then what’s the point?” With a mouth full of spaghetti and a heart full of hurt, she hung up the phone.

Slumping back onto her desk chair, she held her head in her hands. To add insult to injury, her dozing cat shifted and rolled onto his back. Thus, the cycle began yet again, gazing pensively at the allure of a much more simple lifestyle - one without the weighted concerns of law, responsibility, politics and academia. A life with no financial anxiety, no emphasis on appearance, no expectations and no judgement. The wall of degrees and awards felt insignificant - a reflection of just how hollow these achievements were. No matter how many accolades are gained and how often she is celebrated for her superhuman intellectuality, in the end they will always be a worthless standard for humankind, invented by humankind. When humanity dies out and the Earth is swallowed by the sun, will all of this still matter? And while humanity is still thriving, will she only contribute further to the meaninglessness that pads out the triviality of life?

Yes, tears were now falling. For Lucy longed to be just like the happy cat splayed across the desk before her very eyes, basking in the comforting warmth of the sunlight without a single worry in the universe. Knowledge was truly humanity’s greatest curse. Knowledge was humanity’s greatest burden. Knowledge would be responsible for humanity’s inevitable downfall.

She hopelessly glanced around her room: the shelves full of research, the walls plastered in diagrams, the cat upon her desk, the privileges that came with the title of ‘doctor’… 

The tears stopped. Maybe… knowledge could be humanity’s saviour.

As if the timing could not be anymore perfect, the phone buzzed, alerting her to a new text from Kat.

“Congratulations on your doctorate!” it read.

Quicker than lightning, she eagerly smashed out her response. 

“Kat, I got it. I know what I can do!”

With a sly grin and a quick push to readjust her glasses yet again, she chuckled. “All according to keikaku.”

**Author's Note:**

> this short chapter to start out this shitshow was about my good friend luonto, who proofread and edited! thank you ily! she's a great writer, check out her stories: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luonto
> 
> if by any chance you have stumbled upon this story and you have never met me or my friends before, then strap in and enjoy the ride bitches!
> 
> 3/11/20: made a huge update to this chapter! im still working on the next one but it probably wont be done for a while cuz of exams i am neglecting to study


End file.
